Something Hidden
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Tenten. Seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan yang lebih menginginkan kehidupan seperti layaknya gadis biasa seumurannya. Suatu hari ia harus mengikuti ayahnya untuk menetap di satu negara karena suatu alasan. Mampukah ia membiasakan dirinya dengan tempat yang terlampau asing baginya? Dan, apa yang membuat Nagato seorang prajurit, terlihat berbeda bahkan terlampau istimewa di matanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Something Hidden**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (but fic real mine)**

**Pair: Nagato Uzumaki & Tenten **

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Find your self**

**Hehe, inilah Fic pengganti Give Me Your Heart :p Hehe, baru kali ini ya nemu fic Indonesia pair Nagaten? Gk tau lagi deh klo ada yg lain selain fic ini. Jarang bgt fic Tenten dgn crack pair. Makanya author coba2 bkin crack pair, hihihi. Sebenernya ini fic mau author jadiin Crossover. Pair nya Tenten sma Light Yagami (Death Note) Tpi krna stiap nulis fic ini, author slalu ingt Nagato, yaudah. Nagato aja yg author masukin :D #dasar bego… Chap pertama emng pndek. Sperti biasa, author mau liat brp review msuk. Kalo bnyak, insyaallah author update cepet. Kalo enggak,, author rada gak semngat. Setelah baca, pling enggak tinggalin jejak like, or follow, atau review. Biar author semngt lnjutin ^_^**

**So, gk mau bnyak bicara. Happy read aja semua.. ^-^**

**(Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran :p Author gk seteliti itu ^-^)**

Ribuan orang telah memadati halaman istana ketika menyambut jenazah orang yang mereka cintai dan mereka hormati. Tangis mereka pecah seketika saat prajurit istana mengumumkan bahwa raja mereka telah tiada. Bahkan di antara mereka beberapa ada yang pingsan karena belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa raja yang sangat mereka cintai telah meninggal karena suatu penyakit misterius yang menjangkitinya.

Peti mati yang terbuat dari kayu jati lengkap dengan lapisan emas di setiap sisinya telah di keluarkan dan siap untuk di antar ke tanah pemakaman keluarga kerajaan yang membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk sampai ke sana. Tangis para penduduk makin pecah ketika prajurit kerajaan berjalan melewati mereka dengan peti mati berada di atas bahunya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah para penduduk lewati tanpa pemimpin yang terkenal dengan kedermawannannya, baik, dan sangat menicintai rakyatnya. Setiap rumah menggantung kain berwarna merah yang di kaitkan ke tiang setinggi dua meter guna menandakan bahwa mereka masih dalam keadaan berkabung atas kematian sang raja.

Dukk….

Suara benda keras terdengar oleh satu keluarga yang tengah menikmati makan malam sederhana mereka. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu lantas beranjak dari duduknya dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Lelaki itu berjongkok guna memungut satu gulungan yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Tanpa banyak pemikiran untuk memikirkan hal apa yang kira-kira tertulis di sana, ia segera membuka gulungan berukuran tiga puluh centi itu dan membaca barisan huruf yang tertera di dalamnya. Setelah membaca pesan yang ada di gulungan itu, pemuda tampan itu hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya menandakan dia siap melaksanakan tugasnya esok hari.

"Suara apa tadi?" Ibu pemuda itu bertanya saat wanita tua itu mencuci piring sisa makan malam barusan.

"Hanya tugas wajib yang harus aku lakukan Kaasan." Jawabnya seraya meneguk air putih yang ada di meja makan.

"Apa berbahaya?" Ibunya bertanya sekali lagi. Kini wanita tua itu menampakkan wajah cemasnya di depan anak lelakinya.

"Tidak Kaasan, mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk mengamankan keadaan sekitar saat raja yang baru datang esok hari. Kaasan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti pada ibunya.

"Nagato, Kaasan hanya tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Sudah cukup Kaasan kehilangan ayahmu karena kebodohan Kaasan. Kaasan tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi. Kau sangat berarti untuk Kaasan." Sebulir air mata turun membasahi pipi wanita itu.

"Kaasan, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja." Lelaki berambut merah itu memeluk ibunya.

"Berjanjilah pada Kaasan kalau kau tidak akan pergi sebelum Kaasan." Wanita itu memeluk Nagato lebih erat.

"Kaasan bicara apa? Tidak akan ada yang pergi terlebih dahulu atau belakangan. Aku akan menjaga Kaasan bahkan jika itu membunuhku." Nagato melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut ibunya. "Jadi, jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku akan merasa bersalah pasa Tousan jika Kaasan mengatakan hal itu. Itu artinya aku gagal menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang anak. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tousan tidak akan membuat Kaasan menangis. Aku mencintai Kaasan. Kaasan adalah alasan untukku hidup hingga sekarang."

"Hmh, maafkan Kaasan. Kaasan tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi." Wanita itu menyentuh bahu anak lelakinya. "Tidurlah, sudah hampir malam. Kau harus sehat untuk pekerjaanmu besok."

"Kaasan juga tidurlah. Jangan terlalu lelah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua tandu mewah dari kayu jati yang di angkat oleh sejumlah prajurit telah terlihat oleh kedua bola mata Nagato. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengikuti semua prajurit yang lainnya yang telah bersimpuh terlebih dahulu guna menghormati raja baru mereka. Tak ketinggalan pula para penduduk yang sangat gembira menyambut kedatangan pemimpin baru mereka. Antusiasme para penduduk jelas terlihat ketika dua tandu telah memasuki halaman istana. Mereka bahkan melempari dua tandu itu dengan ribuan kelopak bunga setelah dua tandu tersebut telah di turunkan.

Satu kaki berukuran cukup besar telah menapak di atas tanah Negeri Gedo. Riuh seluruh penduduk semakin terdengar ketika Raja baru mereka telah benar-benar menampakkan wujudnya. Lelaki paruh baya dengan tubuh sedikit tambun. Bola mata berwarna hitam pekat dan juga potongan sederhana untuk rambut hitamnya. Seperti itulah wujud raja baru yang terlihat oleh mata Nagato. Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan lelaki paruh baya itu, mata Nagato ia larikan ke arah tandu yang berada tepat di samping tandu milik sang raja. Nagato mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena pemilik tandu yang ia pandang belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

Wushh….

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang melintasi halaman istana membuat kain-kain baju yang di kenakan oleh semua manusia yang berada di istana mengayun pelan. Begitu juga gorden berwarna jingga yang sengaja di pasang di sisi tandu yang di letakkan tepat di hadapannya, terayun pelan. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Nagato untuk terkesiap ketika bola matanya sekilas menangkap helain rambut panjang berwarna cokelat lengkap dengan hiasan rambut di letakkan begitu rapi di sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Seorang teman menyikut pelan bahu Nagato.

"A-ah. Ti-tidak ada." Nagato gagap mencoba mengelak.

"Perkenalkan. Aku adalah raja baru kalian. Kalian bisa memanggilku Raja Suzugaoka. Aku akan memipin negeri ini lebih baik dari raja kalian sebelumnya." Pada akhirnya sang raja mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggema di seluruh sudut istana dan membuat riuh dan tepuk tangan penduduk semakin jelas terdengar.

Dua mata berbeda warna bertemu tanpa sengaja ketika seorang gadis keluar dari tandu. Ratusan pasang mata khusunya para laki-laki, tak ketinggalan para prajurit istana membelalak sempurna ketika seseorang di dalam tandu yang satunya menampakkan dirinya. Gadis berkulit putih susu, bermata cokelat, dan rambut panjang mencapai pinggang terlihat oleh mereka. Gadis muda itu menyibakkan pelan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi mata kanannya karena hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Dan tentu saja, Nagato adalah pemuda pertama yang beruntung karena ia adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang berhasil mencuri perhatian gadis itu ketika ia keluar dari tandu yang membawanya.

"Dia anak gadisku. Dia adalah anakku satu-satunya. Dan aku sangat mencintai kalian seperti aku mencinta anakku." Sang raja merangkul pelan bahu anak gadisnya yang terlihat seperti tidak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Tousan, apa belum cukup Tousan memuji Tousan sendiri. Ini terlalu berlebihan." Gadis bernama Tenten itu berbisik pelan.

"Diamlah. Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu juga. Jadi, lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu." Balas Suzugaoka dingin.

**oOo**

Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya lemah menuju kamar barunya. Ya, baru saja dayang istana menunjukkan kamar yang sudah seharusnya ia tempati. Setelah dayang istana meninggalkannya, Tenten segera menutup pintunya dan menguncinya menandakan dia tidak ingin ada yang menganggu.

Tenten menggeser kursi yang berada di antara meja make up dan lemarinya. Setelahnya, ia memandang lemah dirinya melalui pantulan kaca. Satu persatu hiasan rambut ia lepas dari kepalanya. Kemudian ia menghapus make up tipis yang sejak tadi pagi menempel di wajah cantiknya. Benar sekali. Tiga hari waktu yang ia tempuh untuk sampai di desa ini. Bisa di bayangkan, betapa lelah yang Tenten rasakan, tiga hari harus duduk di dalam tandu dengan luas tidak lebih dari satu meter. Ia hanya akan beristirahat di sebuah penginapan ketika hari sudah mulai malam.

Tenten tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia adalah gadis keturunan bangsawan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih memilih menjadi rakyat biasa daripada menjadi seorang putri. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia di tuntut menguasai berbagai macam hal, bersikap ramah pada orang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal, di larang melangkahkan kakinya dari luar istana lebih dari sepuluh kaki. Jika kebanyakan orang meyebut kehidupan seperti Tenten bagaikan burung dalam sangkar emas, maka Tenten lebih suka menyebut dirinya adalah segumpal air, yang mau tidak mau harus mengikuti bentuk wadah yang sudah di sediakan.

Tok..tok..

Suara ketukan yang Tenten dengar membuatnya otomatis melarikan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Seorang dayang telah berdiri anggun di depan Tenten. Tenten menatap sebuah nampan berisi makanan di tangan dayang itu.

"Silahkan makan Tenten-sama. Saya tau, Tenten-sama tidak akan nyaman makan di tempat asing seperti ini. Jadi saya menyarankan pada pelayan istana agar mengambil makanan secukupnya untuk Tenten-sama nikmati di dalam kamar." Lirihnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih banyak…."

"Ino.. Tenten-sama,"

"Oh ya, Ino-san. Terimakasih banyak." Tenten mengulum senyum.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku Tenten-sama." Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ta-tapi Ino-san. Bisakah kau memanggilku Tenten saja? Aku sangat tidak nyaman jika di panggil dengan embel-embel 'Sama'." Tenten berbisik.

"Kalau masalah itu saya tidak bisa melakukannya Tenten-sama. Kami para dayang telah di sumpah untuk melayani dan menghormati tuannya." Ino berkata ragu.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu, di mana letak kamar mandi ? Sepertinya aku harus mandi." Tenten menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling istana.

"Apa saya boleh memberi saran Tenten-sama," Ino melirihkan suaranya.

"Silahkan," Tenten mengulum senyum.

"Lebih baik Tenten-sama mandi di kolam air hangat di kaki gunung yang tidak jauh dari sini. Suzuki-sama biasa berendam di sana untuk menenangkan diri." Ino mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Ide yang sangat bagus. Tapi, aku takut Tousan tau." Tenten berbisik.

"Tenten-sama tenang saja. Kolam itu masih berada di wilayah istana. Bahkan tembok istana masih mengelilingi kolam itu. Saya hanya memberi saran. Maaf jika saya lancang." Ino tertunduk.

"Masuklah. Aku akan mengambil baju-baju dan peralatan mandiku terlebih dahulu." Tenten menarik pelan Ino masuk kekamarnya.

"Ba-baik.." Ino melangkah masuk.

**oOo**

Siang menjelang sore. Gadis bermata hazel itu lebih memilih mengikuti dayangnya ke kolam yang tadi ia ceritakan daripada harus menemani ayahnya bercengkrama dengan para petinggi dari negeri seberang. Tenten memejamkan matanya menikmati kenyamanan yang alam berikan padanya. Kemudian ia menggosok kedua bahunya pelan untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel setelah perjalanan panjang kemarin. Setelahnya, gadis itu melayangkan pandangannya pada dayang berambut pirang dengan baju khas dayang kerajaan berwarna putih tulang dengan sabuk berbentuk menyerupai pita di bagian pinggangnya tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu di bibir kolam. Tenten mengulum senyum kecil dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ino-san, kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk ?"

"Maaf Tenten-sama, tapi kolam ini khusus untuk para raja dan keturunannya. Kami para dayang serta seluruh prajurit istana di larang untuk mandi di kolam ini." Ino menjelaskan singkat.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kami juga tidak tau alasannya Tenten-sama. Yang pasti peraturan itu sudah di ketahui sejak pendahulu Tenten-sama memimpin negeri ini. Bahkan raja Suzuki sendiri tidak tau apa alasan leluhurnya membuat peraturan semacam itu." Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika peraturan itu di langgar ?" Tenten bertanya sekali lagi.

"Maaf sekali lagi Tenten-sama, untuk masalah itu saya tidak mempunyai hak untuk menjelaskannya. Hanya mereka yang mempunyai darah para leluhur saja yang berhak atas itu." Jawab gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ternyata ada peraturan seaneh itu di negeri ini." Tenten mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tenten menyapukan kembali pandangannya ke setiap sudut tempat ini. Seolah ia tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan satu pun. Gadis itu menatap intens ke arah sebuah objek yang ia rasa benda itu adalah sesuatu berwana abu-abu menjurus ke warna gelap berdiri kokoh di belakang sebuah batu besar. Tenten memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan benda apa yang di lihatnya.

"A-ada apa Tenten-sama?" Ino bertanya setelah ia melihat ekspresi aneh dari raut wajah Tenten.

"Apa yang ada di sana?" Tenten menunjuk ke objek yang ia tatap dari tadi.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah objek yang Tenten tunjuk dan memicingkan matanya. "Itu adalah pintu yang para leluhur siapkan untuk raja melarikan diri jika tiba-tiba ada peperangan."

"Pe-perang?" Tenten membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Iya. Tapi Tenten-sama tenang saja. Itu terjadi sudah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Semua petinggi, kini sudah membuat perjanjian agar tidak lagi ada perang antar sesama negara jika satu dari negara tersebut tidak ada yang berkhianat." Jelasnya.

"Semoga saja." Tenten melirihkan suaranya. "Ino-san, bisa kau meniggalkanku sebentar? Aku mau mengenakan bajuku." Tenten memungut bajunya yang ia letakkan di atas sebuah batu.

"Baik Tenten-sama. Aku ada di sana jika Tenten-sama sudah selesai." Ino menunjuk sebatang pohon berukuran besar berdiri tak jauh dari kolam. Tenten membalasnya hanya dengan sekali anggukan kecil.

Setelah Tenten mengenakan pakaiannya, ia melarikan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang masih setia menunggunya di bawah pohon yang gadis pirang itu tunjuk tadi. Ia kemudian memicingkan matanya ke arah pintu yang dari tadi berhasil membuatnya penasaran. Tenten melirik Ino sekilas untuk memastikan kalau gadis pirang itu tidak melihatnya berjalan menuju pintu itu.

Tenten berjalan selangkah demi selangkah memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sesekali ia harus meringkuk di belakang batu ketika Ino kembali menyapukan pengelihatannya pada sekeliling. Setelah ia sampai di depan pintu yang ia tuju. Tenten meletakkan tangannya di atas sebuah gagang pintu berbentuk bulat dan segera memutarnya. Meski ia harus sedikit menekan energinya utuk memutar benda itu, Tenten tetap berusaha. Karena rasa penasarannya mengalahkan itu semua. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membuka pelan pintu di hadapannya untuk menghindari suara decit karena gesakan antara besi dan batu yang di gunakan sebagai penopang benda berat itu.

Tenten membulatkan matanya takjub ketika melihat sesuatu di balik benda kokoh itu. Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya ke sisi kanannya, terdapat air terjun indah berukuran cukup besar di sana. Kemudian ia mendekati air terjun itu dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalamnya.

"Hangat," Gumam Tenten mengulum senyum. 'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi satu -satunya alasan mengapa aku betah tinggal di sini.'

Clep..

Tenten diam di tempat. Ia memalingkan sedikit wajahnya hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada seseorang di sana selain dirinya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. Gadis itu sempat menginjak beberapa ranting kering yang menghasilkan suara kecil menganggu.

Setelah beberapa meter berjalan, satu pohon menarik perhatian gadis itu. Bukan hanya karena ukurannya yang cukup besar dan juga daunnya yang lebat, tapi juga sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggantung di sana.

Perlahan ia mendekati pohon yang sedari tadi ia tatap. Setelah sampai di depan pohon, Tenten tidak melihat ada siapapun di sana. Yang ia lihat hanyalah anak panah yang tertancap pada sebuah papan berbentuk lingkaran.

Ia lantas mencabut salah satu anak panah yang tertancap di sana kemudian menyentuh ujung runcing anak panah tersebut yang terasa masih hangat. Sejauh yang ia tau, jika sebuah anak panah yang ujung runcingnya masih terasa hangat, itu tandanya anak panah tersebut baru saja di gunakan. Tapi siapa? Ia tidak melihat seorangpun di sini.

Wussh... Clep!

Kembali anak panah melesat menembus rambut Tenten melalui lekukan leher kirinya. Nafas Tenten terhenti, degup jantungnya juga berpacu lebih cepat, dua bola matanya melebar karena terkejut setengah mati. Jika saja ia berdiri sedikit ke kiri, mungkin anak panah yang baru saja melesat itu, sudah pasti akan melubangi lehernya. Tapi Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup. Buktinya, anak panah itu menancap tepat di tengah papan yang berada tepat di belakang tubuh Tenten.

Srek…

Seseorang keluar dari semak-semak. Orang itu segera bersimpuh di hadapan Tenten setelah ia tau ketika anak panahya hampir mengenai putri negeri ini.

"Maaf.. Maafkan saya Tenten-sama. Saya benar-benar tidak tau kalau Tenten-sama berada di tempat ini." Kata pemuda tersebut.

Kedua kaki Tenten terasa begitu lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di tempat yang sama. Kedua tangannya mencoba menahan berat badannya agar tidak tersungkur kedepan. Ia mencoba bernafas perlahan agar ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Tangan kanannya menahan dadanya berharap degup jantung yang berpacu tidak sebagaimana mestinya bisa kembai normal.

Setelah di rasa cukup tenang, Tenten memalingkan matanya pada lelaki di hadapannya. Ia memicingkan matanya melihat pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menunduk tanpa berani menatap matanya. Tenten beranjak berdiri dan mendekati lelaki itu meski jalannya sedikit terhuyung karena keterkejutannya belum sirna sepenuhnya.

Ia melipat kedua kakinya kebelakang, duduk di hadapan pemuda itu. Lelaki tersebut masih belum berani mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Tenten sudah berada di depannya. Merasa lelaki tersebut tidak akan menatapnya, Tenten berinisiatif untuk mengulurkan tangannya, menaikkan dagunya, dan menatap matanya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Aku tidak asing denganmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tenten menggosokkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke dagunya.

"Te-Tenten- sama, ti..tidak seharusnya Tenten-sama melakukan ini." Lelaki tersebut melirikkan matanya kebawah.

"Oh maaf..."

"Aku masih penasaran. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tenten bertanya kemabali.

"Jika Tenten masih penasaran dengan jawaban tersebut, saya akan menjawab 'Iya.' Tapi bukan bertemu, lebih tepatnya pernah melihat." Pemuda itu menunduk.

"Ah, ya.. Aku ingat. Aku melihatmu tadi. Bersimpuh dengan prajurit yang lain ketika aku dan Ayahku datang bukan? Jadi kau seorang prajurit?" Tenten menjentikkan jarinya.

"Iya Tenten-sama. Dan aku sungguh menyesal soal tadi. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Lupakan saja. Bukankah sekarang aku baik-baik saja? Yah, meskipun aku sempat terkejut. Tapi tidak masalah." Tenten mengulum senyum. "Ah.. ya.. Siapa namamu?" Tenten menatap lelaki tersebut.

"Nagato, Tenten-sama. Uzumaki Nagato." Nagato sedikit mendongak.

"Nagato… Ya..ya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Aku juga memiliki buku tentang seseorang yang bernama Nagato. Apa kau tau? Di buku tersebut di kisahkan, Nagato adalah ksatria pemberani dan pantang menyerah. Dia baik, setia kawan, dan sangat adil. Yah, meskipun di awal cerita, dia di gambarkan sebagai figure yang misterius dan juga pengecut. Apakah kau seperti Nagato yang ada dalam bukuku?" Tenten memandang Nagato dengan tatapan polos.

"Mungkin yang bisa di gambarkan oleh buku itu akan diriku adalah seorang yang pengecut." Nagato tertawa renyah.

"Siapa bilang kau pengecut? Buktinya semua anak panahmu menancap tepat pada sasaran. Kau juga ada di barisan depan ketika menyambut kedatanganku dan Ayahku tadi siang. Kau tau, para menteri hanya menugaskan pada prajurit yang pemberani dan berdedikasi tinggi untuk berada di gardu paling depan. Jangan bilang kau tidak tau akan hal itu?" Bibir Tenten sedikit maju.

"Aku tau Tenten-sama. Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya." Nagato kini berani menatap wajah Tenten meski tidak di mata gadis itu.

"Itu bukan pujian. Aku hanya membicarakan fakta. Kau memang pemberani." Tenten menepuk bahu kanan Nagato dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Tenten berjalan menjauhi Nagato. Sedangkan Nagato juga beranjak dari posisinya dan menunggu sang putri menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis itu menghentikan kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Nagato. Gadis itu sempat memanggil nama Nagato sebelum ia membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara,

"Apa kau tau tempat apa ini?"

"Ini adalah tempat…."

"Tunggu.." Tenten menghentikan perkataan Nagato sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia lantas mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Nagato dan menatap lelaki itu lekat. "Kau akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku besok. Karena kau yang akan menemaniku mengelilingi tempat ini." Tenten melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ta-tapi Tenten-sama, tempat ini sangat luas. Dan lagi, aku tidak berhak untuk melakukan hal itu. Para menteri Istana sudah menyiapkan seseorang yang akan membimbing Tenten-sama mengelilingi seluruh negeri ini jika Tenten-sama mau." Nagato menurunkan busur panahnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengelilingi tempat seindah ini bersama mereka. Aku tidak mengenal mereka semua." Tenten melempar muka ke arah kirinya.

"Tenten-sama.."

"Apa kau bermaksud menolak permintaanku?" Tenten mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ti-tidak Tenten-sama. Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan Tenten-sama. Semua yang di katakan oleh Tenten-sama dan Raja Suzugaoka adalah perintah untukku." Nagato kembali bersimpuh.

"Bagus. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang ijin. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah, kau harus berada di sini pukul 8 pagi besok. Dan aku harap, kau tidak mengingkari janjimu."

"Ba-baik Tenten-sama." Nagato membalas dengan nada tegas.

**oOo**

Jamuan makan malam yang megah dan mewah tengah di gelar di pelataran istana guna menyambut raja baru Negeri ini. semua petinggi dari berbagai Negara juga datang untuk menghormati kerabat baru meraka. Hampir ada 40 orang menghadiri jamuan ini. Termasuk para keturunan raja-raja tersebut dan tak lupa juga menteri-menterinya. Dari sekitar 15 Raja yang ada di sini, hanya Raja Suzugaoka lah yang memiliki anak seorang gadis. Yang lainnya, sudah pasti laki-laki.

Tenten duduk di sebuah bangku yang letakknya tepat di sebelah ayahnya. Jujur saja, ia sangat tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Yang sedaritadi di perbincangkan hanyalah soal Negeri dan sedikit merembet ke urusan lelaki. Apa yang Tenten tau tentang itu semua? Sungguh, jika ia bisa memilih, ia pasti akan lebih memilih membantu para dayang memasak di dapur. Daripada harus bertahan di tempat yang membuat dirinya menjadi orang lain.

Tenten memalingkan wajahnya pada ayahnya yang masih terlibat perbincangan seru bersama raja-raja yang lainnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah masam tampak jelas di wajah gadis itu. ia menyenggol pelan bahu ayahnya agar pria tersebut memperhatikannya.

Tenten telah berhasil mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya yang tidak lain adalah tuan rumah di istana ini. ia mengyunkan tangannya agar lelaki itu mendekat padanya. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Tenten kemudian berbisik,

"Ayah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Bicara apa? Katakan di sini saja." Perintahnya.

"Aku hanya meminta waktu ayah 3 menit. Tidak bisakah ayah mengabulkannya?" Kata Tenten dengan sedikit memberi penekanan nada di setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, kau menang." Suzugaoka menatap malas Tenten. Pria itu lantas menyapukan pandanagannya ke seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan ini kemudain berkata, "Silahkan kalian semua teruskan perbincangan kalian. Aku butuh waktu sebentar untuk putriku." Suzugaoka mengulum senyum.

"Habiskan waktumu sebanyak yang kau butuh. Kami bisa mengerti." Salah satu Raja yang usianya sekitar 50 tahun membalas perkataan ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu." Suzugaoka menarik tangan kanan Tenten menjauh.

Sebelum Tenten pergi, ia juga sempat melempar senyumnya ke semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Semuanya membalas senyuman Tenten. Namun hanya satu pria yang membuat Tenten tak dapat melepas pandangannya. Seorang lelaki dengan senyuman manisnya. Sungguh, ia tak dapat mengartikan arti dari senyuman tersebut. Yang pasti, ia yakin, kalau senyuman tersebut memiliki arti yang berbeda dari senyuman yang biasa orang lain lontarkan padanya.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang?" Suzugaoka melipat kedua tangannya di atas perutnya yang buncit.

"Emh, ayah.. Mungkinkah kalau aku besok pergi keluar istana?" Tenten bertanya ragu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah, seperti yang semua orang tau. Aku adalah orang baru di sini. Jadi sebagai seorang Putri, bukankah hal yang sangat menggelikan jika seorang aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang negeri ini?"

"Baiklah, ayah akan mengutus menteri istana untuk menemanimu. Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

"Ah.. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu ayah. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang untuk menemaniku berkeliling." Tenten membalas cepat.

"Siapa?" Suzugaoka memicingkan matanya.

"Yah.. salah satu prajurit yang bertanggung jawab." Tenten mengulum senyum.

"Ayah tidak akan mempercayai siapapun untuk menjagamu. Bahkan prajurit yang berdedikasi tinggi sekalipun!"

"Tapi ayah, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal menteri-menteri itu." Tenten sedikit merengek.

"Tapi Tenten…" Tenten menatap ayahnya dengan puppy eyes miliknya. Jika sudah mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu, Suzugaoka tidak akan pernah bisa menolak. "Yah… Baiklah, kau menang lagi. Jika kau memang yakin parjurit itu bertanggung jawab, sebelum kau pergi, bawa dia ke hadapan ayah." Suzugaoka memijat kecil pelipisnya.

"Baiklah." Tenten meloncat kecil sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ayahnya.

Suzugaoka menahan lengan kanan Tenten yang hedak pergi. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suzugaoka menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja ke kamar."

"Kamar kau bilang? Kau tidak ingat kita memiliki banyak tamu yang harus di jamu?"

Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia lantas menatap ayahnya malas sembari berkata, "Ayah.. mereka semua tamu-tamu ayah. Aku tidak pernah mengundang mereka datang kemari. Jika ada seseorang yang harus menjamu mereka semua, tentu saja orang itu adalah Ayah. Sungguh, aku sangat bosan berada di sana Ayah. Lagipula, aku merasa sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kau masuk ke kamar. Ayah akan memanggil para dayang untuk merawatmu. Dan untuk rencanamu besok, lebih baik kau batalkan saja dahulu." Suzugaoka berkacak pinggang.

"Ah.. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Ayah. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah istirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Aku yakin, setelah aku tidur semua akan kembali normal."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Istirahatlah. Ayah yang akan menjelaskan pada mereka." Suzugaoka mengelus lembut dahi Tenten dan berlalu pergi.

Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut istana. Ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, gadis itu segera menghampirinya.

"Ino-san," Tenten menyentuh bahu Ino yang kini membelakanginya.

"Ah… Tenten-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu." Ini menundukkan kepalanya dan di ikuti oleh dayang-dayang lain yang juga berada di tempat yang sama.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa kau ikut denganku?" Tenten sediki berbisik.

"Baik Tenten-sama."

Tenten menarik Ino menuju sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Gadis itu lalu menyapukan matanya ke segala arah memastikan tidak ada siapa pun di sana selain dirinya dan Ino. Kembali Tenten membawa Ino ke sebuah kursi kayu di bawah pohon.

"Ada apa Tenten-sama? Kenapa Tenten-sama membawa saya kemari?" Ino menatap Tenten bingung.

"Apa kau tau, siapa saja para keturunan Raja yang hadir di jamuan malam ini?" Tenten mulai bertanya.

"Tentu saja Tenten-sama. Apa ada masalah?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau tau, siapa lelaki yang menggunakan baju berwarna cokelat itu?"

"Apa maksud Tenten-sama lelaki yang berambut hitam lurus, tinggi, dan berkulit pucat itu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah Sai-sama. Putra Raja Tetsuka dari keluarga Kaguchi. Ayahnya adalah seorang raja yang memipin Negeri Kaguchi yang juga di didirikan oleh keluarga mereka sendiri."

"Kaguchi? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." Tenten sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja Tenten-sama tidak pernah mendegarnya. Negara mereka ada di balik gunung Sutoshi yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari Negeri ini. Jangankan Tenten-sama, banyak di antara para menteri kerajaan yang juga tidak tau tentang Negeri itu." Ino menjelaskan.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa paman Suzuki mengenalnya?"

"Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, negeri ini dengan negeri Kogume sempat mengalami perang dingin. Negeri Kogume dengan sengaja dan secara diam-diam memperluas wilayah mereka dengan meracuni pohon-pohon hutan di negeri ini sedikit demi sedikit. Kogume melakukan hal itu selama hampir 1 tahun, dan mereka berhasil memperluas daerahnya hampir setengah hektar. Para penduduk yang bekerja sebagai penebang kayu, suatu hari menemukan serpihan-serpihan bubuk racun yang biasa di gunakan untuk membunuh tanaman hama, menempel di hampir seluruh pohon-pohon yang ada di sana. Melihat peristiwa itu, penduduk desa menebang salah satu pohon dan membawa serpihan kecil pohon untuk di jadikan bukti ketika mereka bermaksud untuk menghadap pada para menteri istana. Setelah para menteri mengetahui apa yang terjadi, hari itu juga istana mempersiapkan para prajurit perang untuk bertempur guna mempertahankan wilayah milik mereka.

Raja Suzuki yang mengetahui akan terjadi peperangan, segera memerintahkan para prjurit untuk mundur. Beliau lebih memilih untuk membicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik daripada harus menyelesaikannya dengan peperangan.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Pemimpin dari kerajaan Kogume yaitu Danzo-sama, memenuhi undangan Suzuki-sama untuk membahas masalah tersebut. Dan setelah membicarakan semuanya panjang lebar, akhirnya kedua negara memutuskan untuk membuat kesepakatan. Suzuki-sama merelakan tananhnya di miliki oleh Negeri Kogume. Dengan syarat, setiap para prajurit Negeri Gedo yang mengambil persediaan amunisi di pelabuhan Sigeru yang letaknya berada di Negeri Kogume, Negeri Kogume harus membebaskan pajak wilayah yang biasa para Prajurit Negeri Gedo alami selama bertahun-tahun."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Negeri Kaguchi?"

"Di saat Negeri Gedo dan Kogume mengalami perang dingin, para Menteri di Negeri Kaguchi perlahan mendekati Negeri Gedo agar Negeri mereka di akui oleh Negeri yang lain dan masuk ke dalam peta 5 bangsa besar di Jepang. Pada awalnya Negeri Kaguchi berniat untuk mendepak negeri Kogume agar posisi tersebut bisa di ambil alih. Namun setelah berpikir secara matang, Raja Suzuki memutuskan untuk tetap menjalin kerjasama dengan Negeri Kogume. Karna jika di ingat kembali, Negeri Kogume lah yang selama ini membantu Negeri Gedo hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa bulan para menteri Negeri Gedo meneliti hal-hal apa saja yang harus di miliki sebuah Negeri agar masuk kedalam peta bangsa besar, akhirnya para menteri Negeri Gedo memutuskan untuk menobatkan Negeri Kaguchi sebagai Negeri keenam yang secara otomatis menambah daftar Negeri yang masuk dalam peta 6 Bangsa."

Tenten mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Ino tadi. Dari situ dia bisa menarik kesimpulan, bahwa pamannya tersebut adalah Raja yang sangat baik, bijaksana, juga adil. Tidak heran jika para penduduk sangat terpukul mendegar kabar bahwa Raja Suzuki meningal karena penyakit yang hingga saat ini masih dalam proses penelitian. Satu yang muncul di pikirannya. Apakah ayahnya dapat memimpin Negeri yang telah di bangun susah payah oleh para pendahulunya sebaik Raja Suzuki?

"Apa ada lagi yang perlu di tanyakan Tenten-sama?" Ino bertanya lirih.

"Satu pertanyaan sederhana... Apa yang membuat Suzuki Jiisan melepaskan tanah yang harusnya menjadi milik Negeri ini begitu saja?" Kedua alis Tenten bertemu.

"Karena percuma jika di pertahankan. Tanah-tanah di situ dan juga sekitarnya sudah tercemar oleh racun-racun hama yang sebelumnya telah di taburkan. Dan tanah tersebut tidak dapat lagi di gunakan para penduduk untuk menanam tanaman. Dan kini Negeri Kogume menggunakan tanah tersebut untuk membangun rumah-rumah penduduk."

Tenten memandang jauh ke arah ribuan bintang yang bertebaran pada lembar gelap yang biasa di sebut langit. Ia tertawa renyah sembari mengayunkan kedua kakinya iseng. Sedikit info ia dapatkan dari Ino malam ini. Sepertinya, Tenten merasa tertarik untuk mengatuhi segala hal tentang Negeri ini lebih jauh. Karena itu, dia makin tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"Apa ada masalah Tenten-sama?" Dayang berambut pirang tersebut menatap Tenten.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tau." Tenten menaikkan kedua bahunya dan tersenyum. "Dan.. apa kau mengenal semua prajurit yang ada di istana ini?" Tenten kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"Hanya sebagian kecil. Prajurit di Negeri ini terlalu banyak untuk saya ingat."

"Tapi apa kau mengenal seorang prajurit yang berambut merah, kedua bola matanya berwarna ungu dan terdapat motif seperti lingkaran yang semakin melebar? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Nagato."

"Uzumaki Nagato?" Ino menampakkan mimik wajah yang sedikit heran.

"Ya, itu dia… Jadi, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Yah, kami mengenal satu sama lain. Apa ada masalah Tenten-sama?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya memilki satu janji padaku besok… Sudahlah, hanya itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Agar besok, aku terlihat lebih segar." Kata Tenten riang sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada Ino dan kembali berkata, "Hanya kau yang tau masalah ini. Jangan kau katakan pada siapapun…. Aku sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Negeri ini."

'Dia sangat mirip dengan Mouri-sama.' Ino tersenyum memandang Tenten yang masih sibuk meregangkan otot-otonya yang sedikit kaku.

"Selamat tidur Ino-san." Tenten menepuk perlahan bahu Ino dan pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang tersebut.

**So, chap ini end smpe sini (: Maaf jga klo fic nya ancur (: Next? Review please! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Hidden**

**Main Chara: Nagato Uzumaki, Tenten, Sai**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**OOC, Typo, Ancur, Gaje, Alur lompat2, Kagak nyambung**

**Don't like, don't read**

**RnR!**

**Hehe,, minna-san, author balik lagi. Dan so pasti bawa chapie terbaru :D Gimana chapie pertama, gaje kah, ancur kah? Yaiyalah pasti :D Author kan lagi coba keluar dari zona aman Author :D Kalo bagus syukur, kalo enggak ya.. gimana ya? :D #lupakan **

**Bales review dulu ya (: (Bagi yang Log in, silahkan meluncur ke PM masing2 :D)**

**Yukimaru: Haha, entah kenapa bnyak yg suka adegan angkat dagu :D Saya sendiri gk tau kenapa? Aku juga suka sama Tenten all pair. Tapi paling suka NaruTen :* Merek berdua kliatannya cute banget dah. Tapi sayang, couple Naruto bukan Tenten ): Couple Tenten yg sebenarnya hanya tinggal sebuah nama ): Kasian Tenten, kgak dapet couple sendiri di serialnya ): *puk puk Panda T.T**

**Laras: Aku pikir itu summary paling buruk di dunia ffn :D Ternyata ad juga yg tertarik sama itu summary :p Haha,, gak sekeren itu kok. Banyak bgt fic yg jauh lebih keren dri ini. Ini fic mah gak ada apa2 nya. Maklum, msih author pemula, jadi msih perlu bnyak belajar (: Eh tpi, mksih udaj sempatin wktu buat baca fic ini (: Ino sama Nagato ya? Ada hubungan apakah mereka? Penasaran bgt ya? Tunggu aja deh ya :D Udh di lnjut, happy read ya minna (:**

**Udah, skrg tinggal baca aja (: Happy read semua :***

Mentari pagi belum sepenuhnya menampakkan wujudnya di langit Jepang. Namun gadis berambut cokelat itu sudah bersiap akan pergi mengengelilingi Negeri ini. Jauh dari perjajiannya dengan seorang prajurit bernama Nagato yang harus sudah sampai di sini pukul 8 pagi. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti rasa penasarannya akan Negeri ini dan semua hal tentang itu membuatnya makin penasaran. Ia merasa, ada satu hal yang membuatnya kini betah tinggal di sini. Meskipun baru 1 malam ia merasakan udara Negeri Gedo.

Suara knop pintu yang di tekan memecah kesunyiaan di kamar Tenten. Gadis itu melangkah keluar lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang masih sunyi. Namun suara gaduh yang terdengar sangat pelan masih dapat ia dengar. Ia tau, suara gaduh tersebut berasal dari arah dapur. Sebab bau semerbak masakan yang tengah di buat oleh para juru masak istana sudah tercium olehnya.

Bunyi serangga-serangga dari arah luar menarik perhatian Tenten hingga akhirnya gadis itu meninggalkan kamarnya dan melangkah keluar. Dua pintu yang di buat dari kayu jati dengan tinggi dua meter tersebut dibuka secara bersamaan oleh gadis bermata hazel tersebut. Tenten menutup matanya dan menghirup oksigen memenuhi setiap sudut relung paru-parunya. Udara pagi yang sangat dingin dan segar, serta kabut-kabut tipis yang melengkapinya membuat kedua mata gadis itu terasa berat serasa ingin kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menghangatkan dirinya di balik selimut tebalnya. Hmh, akan sangat nyaman jika ia melakukan hal itu. Tapi niatnya untuk pergi bersama Nagato lebih besar dari rasa kantuk yang sempat kembali menyelimutinya.

"Tenten-sama…"

Suara berat yang datang dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit terkejut hingga tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang pria berusia lanjut berdiri beberapa kaki di belakangnya. Tatapan bingung dapat jelas Tenten lihat tersirat dari mata pria berambut putih panjang tersebut.

"Apa Tenten-sama yakin akan pergi sepagi ini?" Tanyanya.

"Ji-Jiraiya Jiisan…"

"Suzugaoka-sama menceritakan semuanya padaku. Beliau memintaku untuk mencari tau prajurit mana yang Tenten-sama maksud… Aku sedikit lega karena prajurit tersebut adalah Nagato Tenten-sama. Kini, aku dapat menjelaskan alasanku membiarkan Tenten-sama pergi bersamanya."

"Terimakasih Jiisan." Tenten tersenyum simpul. "Apa dia sudah di sini?"

"Dia sudah berada di sini sejak tadi. Sekarang mungkin dia berada di kandang kuda."

"Aku akan segera kesana."

oOo

"Jadi… apa Nagato-sama akan menggunakan kuda ini untuk menemani Tenten sama berkeliling?" Suara lembut keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pirang tersebut yang kini tengah memasukkan beberapa ikat rumput kedalam mulut seekor kuda putih.

"Hn. Karena dari semuanya, Rake lah yang paling mudah beradaptasi dengan orang asing." Nagato mengeratkan tali pacu pada kuda di hadapannya.

"Benar. Kita tidak mau melihat istana negeri ini yang cantik dan baik terlukai jika ia menunggangi Janken." Ino tertawa kecil.

Nagato berhenti dan sedikit berpaling menghadap Ino. Dahinya sedikit berkerut melihat gadis pirang itu yang masih sibuk memberi makan Rake. "Darimana kau tau Tenten-sama gadis yang baik?"

Tangan gadis itu menarik rumput yang akan masuk kedalam mulut Rake dan meletakkannya kembali ke peti kayu di sampingnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Nagato percaya diri. "Karena aku seorang dayang, seorang dayang yang bertugas di dalam istana, juga seorang dayang yang paling dekat dengan Tenten-sama."

Nagato membeo. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari Ino. Ia masih tidak percaya, untuk kedua kalinya, gadis pirang itu menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan seorang putri istana.

"Tenten. Seorang gadis cantik bermata hazel, berambut indah, dengan fisik sempurna. Dia sangat baik, manis, dan juga ramah. Sangat menyenangkan dan beruntung bisa mengenalnya. Meskipun baru satu hari, tapi aku yakin, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Mouri-sama. Tenten-sama adalah Mouri-sama kedua." Gadis pirang itu melempar senyum manisnya pada Nagato yang masih diam tak bergerak dan bicara.

Srek..

Suara rumput yang terinjak memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti kandang kuda. Kedua manusia yang berada di dalamnya segera melarikan mata ke arah pintu dan telah mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di sana. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah Janken, kuda hitam bertubuh tegap dan gagah yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Tenten-sama, bukan Janken yang akan Tenten-sama tunggangi. Tapi Rake. Dia ada di sini." Kata Ino.

"Kenapa bukan dia?" Tangan Tenten perlahan menghampiri wajah Janken yang seolah menatap tajam kearahnya. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, Janken sedikit berontak. Kuda tersebut menendang-nendang kandangnya kemudian membalikkan badannya. Ekornya bergerak cepat kesana kemari. Hampir saja ekor Janken mengenai wajah Tenten jika saja Nagato tidak menariknya kebelakang.

"Karena dia tidak akan membiarkan orang asing manapun menyentuhnya." Nagato menatap Tenten lekat.

Ino berlari menghampiri Tenten dan Nagato yang tak jauh darinya. Wajah cemas jelas terlihat dari raut wajah Ino setelah melihat sekilas adegan tadi. Ia menatap Janken sekilas lalu beralih ke Tenten.

"Tenten-sama, apa Tenten-sama baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, kau tidak perlu cemas." Gadis itu mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat berusaha mengembalikan sedikit kesadarannya.

"Syukurlah jika begitu."

"Dan untukmu Nagato… Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Tenten berkedip cepat dan melempar senyum samar pada pria di sampingnya.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk menjaga Tenten-sama."

oOo

Srek..

Satu pintu di ruang para menteri istana Negeri Kogume yang terbuat dari kayu yang di anyam, membuat seorang pria berusia senja menghentikan aktivitasnya. Pria itu tak lantas membalikkan tubuhnya, melainkan hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu penjelasan yang akan di sampaikan oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kita dapat masalah Danzo-sama.."

Pria itu masih diam. Ia menunggu prajuritnya melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Di sekitar ruangan itu sangat lembab Danzo-sama. Akibatnya, senjata-senjata dan peralatan yang seharusnya sudah siap mulai berjamur dan berkarat. Racun itu ternyata masih bekerja di karenakan kita terlalu banyak menebar bubuk-bubuk tersebut. Kini para menteri masih berusaha meracik penawarnya. Dan mungkin kami juga memerlukan waktu untuk membersihkan jamur dan karat pada senjata-senjata kita."

Danzo berbalik dengan muka yang sangat tidak sedap di pandang mata. Membuat prajurit tersebut sedikit ketakutan. Khawatir ia akan terkena marah akibat dirinya dan teman-temannya tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik.

"Lupakan dulu masalah senjata. Ada satu hal yang harus kita bereskan terlebih dahulu."

"A-apa itu Danzo-sama."

"Aku curiga pemilik mata Rinnegan itu ada di sana."

"Ri-ri-rinegan? Da-darimana Tuan tau?" Mata prajurit tersebut terbelalak terkejut mendengar kata itu terlontar keluar dari bibir tuannya.

"Baru saja aku teringat oleh cerita masa lalu. Dulu aku pernah mendengar, salah satu anak lahir dari rahim seorang wanita keturunan Uzumaki sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Semua orang tau, bahwa pemilik mata Rinnegan tidak bisa di anggap sebelah mata. Mereka mungkin merasa seperti sebagian orang yang hidup selama ini. Namun jika mereka menyadari akan kekuatannya dan mendalaminya, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat menandinginya. Bahkan jika kita menyatukan semua prajurit dari seluruh Negeri."

"Bagaimana cara kita mencarinya Danzo-sama? Dia adalah salah satu di antara ribuan orang di sana."

"Hanya satu cara yang bisa kita lakukan. Dan jika berhasil, bukan hanya dia yang kita temukan. Kita juga bisa menghabisinya saat itu juga."

oOo

Suara angin yang lembut dan sejuk, menerpa kulit wajah putri Negeri Gedo. Helaian rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian mata kanannya, ia sibakkan ke belakang telinganya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyesal untuk bangun sepagi itu, merelakan lehernya yang hampir saja terkena anak panah hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan Nagato dan berada di sini. Tempat yang sangat indah ini. Tempat yang ia yakini tak akan ada orang rela beranjak dari sini.

Setelah hampir dua jam mereka menunggang kuda, serta bibir Nagato yang tak henti-hentinya diam karena Tenten yang selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban yang tidak bisa di katakan singkat. Nagato memutuskan untuk mengajak putri tersebut untuk beristirahat di satu hulu sungai yang masih terhubung dengan air terjun yang berasal dari gunung Noon, yang juga berada di Negeri Gedo. Air terjun tersebut dapat terlihat jelas dari tempat Tenten dan Nagato sekarang berada. Hutan yang rindang, angin semilir yang menyejukkan, serta suara khas hutan yang membuat siapapun merasa damai meskipun hanya sesaat.

Tenten melepas tali sandal yang melingkari tungkainya, ia lantas menaikkan sedikit bajunya. Langkahnya membawanya menuju sebuah batu berukuran besar yang bertengger dengan anggunnya di pinggir sungai. Gadis itu lantas duduk di atasnya kemudian menenggelamkan sebagian lututnya di dalamnya. Darahnya sedikit berdesir ketika permukaan kulitnya mulai bereaksi dengan suhu dingin air sungai tersebut.

"Jika kau berniat mencari rumput untuk mereka berdua, pergilah. Aku akan menunggu di sini." Kata Tenten dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak Tenten-sama. Mereka hanya makan dua kali. Yang mereka butuhkan sekarang hanyalah air untuk minum."

"Hei, apakah ini tempat terindah di Negeri ini?" Gadis itu memalingkan wajah pada Nagato yang duduk di bawah sebatang pohon berukuran besar.

"Bisa di katakan begitu. Meskipun Gedo adalah Negeri paling besar dan paling maju di antara lima Negeri lainnya, namun yang kami hanya memiliki beberapa tempat indah yang bisa di tunjukkan."

"Maksudmu, Negeri ini hanya memiliki sedikit tempat seperti ini di banding Negeri lain?"

"Bisa di katakan begitu. Kami enam Negara besar memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Misalnya, Negeri Gedo. Negeri ini adalah Negeri yang paling besar dan paling maju di antara yang lainnya. Angka kemiskinan di sini juga terhitung yang paling kecil. Lalu Negeri Nanami. Nanami adalah Negeri yang paling melimpah penghasilannya di bidang pangan. Tanah di Negeri tersebut sangat subur. Maka dari itu, Negeri Nanami menduduki peringkat kedua Negeri termaju di peta enam bangsa. Karena Negeri-negeri lain di sekitarnya menggunakan tanah di sana untuk bercocok tanam. Dan setiap Negeri harus membayar sewa atas tanah yang mereka tempati." Pria itu bernafas sesaat.

Gadis itu menggeser sedikit posisinya menghadap Nagato. Ia menarik kakinya ke atas lalu memeluk keduanya di depan dan meletakkan dagunya di atasnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, menanandakan ia masih menunggu Nagato berbicara lebih banyak.

"Negeri Kogume adalah yang memiliki persenjataan paling kuat. Setiap hari, para prajurit di sana selalu mencari apapun yang mereka rasa dapat menguatkan pertahanan mereka. Dan Negeri Gedo adalah pembeli tetap senjata dari Negeri Kogume."

"Termasuk panah itu?" Sela Tenten.

"Tidak.. Panah ini adalah pemberian dari para pengerajin kayu yang ingin menyampaikan rasa bangganya memiliki Suzuki-sama dulu. Dan hingga kini, meskipun Suzuki-sama sudah tiada, mereka masih memberikan panah dan anak panahnya secara cuma-cuma. Hal itu di lakukan karena mereka menghormati mendiang Suzuki-sama."

"Cuma-cuma?... Maksudmu, istana sama sekali tidak memberi apapun pada mereka?" Hidung Tenten berkerut serius.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan lebih dari yang mereka harapkan. Para prajurit di istana berkewajiban melindungi mereka meskipun berada di wilayah orang lain. Maka dari itulah, para penduduk melakukan hal itu... Sederhananya, mereka memberi senjata dan mereka ingin aman."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Negeri Boshi, Hake, dan juga Kaguchi?"

"Negeri Boshi. Kami biasa menyebutnya Negeri pelajar. Di sana banyak sekali di dirikan sekolah-sekolah yang sangat menjanjikan masa depan. Kebanyakan saudagar kaya di Negeri lain termasuk Negeri ini menyekolahkan anak mereka di sana. Kebanyakan lulusan sekolah tersebut kini juga menjadi saudagar. Mereka memiliki usaha sendiri. Seperti pertambangan timah, emas, bahkan berlian. Kemudian Hake. Negeri yang satu ini tidak terlalu besar. Bahkan bisa di katakan paling kecil di antara lima lainnya. Konon kabarnya, Hake tidak memiliki apapun untuk di masukkan kedalam peta enam bangsa. Bahkan banyak anak yang mengalami gizi buruk di sana. Akan tetapi, Hake ingin di masukkan ke dalam peta enam bangsa karena setiap pengiriman barang untuk Negeri Gedo, Nanami, Hoshi, Kogume, dan Kaguchi selalu berhenti di pelabuhan mereka lalu di lanjutkan mengirim lewat jalur darat menggunakan kuda. Maka dari itu, Negeri Gedo memasukkannya ke dalam peta enam bangsa karena Hake memiliki peranan penting dalam kelangsungan hidup Negeri lain."

"Apa Negeri lain tidak memiliki pelabuhan?"

"Tentu saja punya. Negeri Gedo memiliki tujuh pelabuhan. Tapi setiap pengirman, sebuah kapal harus melewati pelabuhan Negeri Hake karena letak Negeri Hake tepat di perbatasan laut Jepang. Dan hanya itu jalan satu-satunya untuk para kapal masuk ke wilayah jepang."

"Bagaimana dengan Negeri Kaguchi?"

"Kaguchi…. Negeri yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi keindahan alam di sana sungguh menakjubkan. Negeri Kaguchi sering di sebut surga dunia. Karena keindahan alamnya yang luar biasa indah. Kaguchi memiliki banyak hal yang patut di perlihatkan pada orang lain. Dan jika seseorang sudah memasuki Negeri Kaguchi, kecil kemungkinan mereka mau kembali."

"Kaguchi… Apakah Raja di sana Tetsuka? Dan juga anaknya bernama Sai?" Tenten memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Darimana Tenten-sama tau? Negeri itu sangat jauh dari sini. Butuh waktu sepuluh hari untuk sampai ke tempat itu menggunakan jalur darat."

"Ino-san memberitahuku." Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku kesana? Aku ingin melihat keindahan Negeri Kaguchi secara langsung." Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Se-sekarang?"

"Tentu tidak bodoh. Mungkin di lain waktu. Untuk saat ini, rasanya aku ingin ke Negeri Hake. Aku ingin melihat, seberapa banyak anak penderita busung lapar di sana. Dan kuharap, aku bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk mereka."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan…"

"Denganmu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin kesana denganmu. Bukan yang lain."

"Ta-tapi Tenten-sama.." Nagato menelan ludahnya bagai seonggok daging mentah yang tersangkut di sana.

"Entahlah Nagato-san. Tapi aku merasa… aku akan aman jika bersamamu." Suara Tenten mengecil. Meski begitu, telinga Nagato cukup tajam mendengar suara yang lebih mirip seperti rancauan kecil.

"Tenten-sama…"

"Apa kau berjanji akan mengajakku kesana?" Suara Tenten seketika berubah ceria. Wajahnya juga tak lagi menampakkan mimik lemah. Senyuman terkembang mereka dari bibirnya. Membuat Nagato tercekat sesaat. "Hei, aku bicara padamu!"

"Ah, ta-tapi Tenten-sama…"

Tenten beranjak berdiri dari batu besar tersebut dan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Nagato. Ia menyincing sedikit bagian bawah bajunya kemudian duduk tepat di samping pria itu. Nagato sempat berniat sedikit memberi jarak sebelum ia menyadari bahwa tepat di sampingnya ada pohon besar berdiri dengan anggunnya. Sedangkan di sisi lainnya, sang putrid sudah duduk masin dengan senyum merekahnya. Dan situasi yang seperti itu, membuat Nagato kikuk tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membawaku ke sana." Kata Tenten menatap lekat mata Nagato.

Tenten tau, bahwasannya pria di sampingnya tersebut mengalami struk sesaat. Ia juga bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat setiap kali ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya. Namun hal itu tak membuat Tenten mundur. Ia malah sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Nagato. Karena ekspresi kikuk pria di sampingnya ini sangat menghibur dirinya. Jika saja ia tidak dapat menahan, mungkin sekarang tawanya sudah meledak. Terlebih ketika Nagato gugup hingga jemarinya bergetar hebat di samping kedua kakinya.

"Aku berjan-ji Tenten-sama." Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

"Bagus." Tenten menjentikkan jari kanannya dan menjauh.

'Kami-sama, kenapa kau menciptakan dua mahkluk dengan sifat yang sama?' Nagato menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Nagato-san, matamu sangat indah. Aku suka." Kata Tenten spontan.

"A-apa?" Pria itu tercekat.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Ha-hanya saja, sebagian besar orang yang melihat langsung pada mataku, mereka langsung lari ketakutan. Mereka beranggapan, bahwa aku adalah pria yang di lahirkan dari perut siluman."

"Mereka yang berkata seperti itu sama sekali tidak melihat secara langsung. Asal kau tau. Saat aku berada di tandu, ketika kau bersimpuh tepat di samping tandu yang kunaiki, diam-diam aku menatap matamu. Dan setiap kau menggerakkan mereka, aku merasa mereka ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada orang yang kau tatap." Tenten menatap kagum mata Nagato yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud Tenten-sama." Kata Nagato polos.

"E-entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Lupakan saja." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mouri-sama juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang Tenten-sama katakan sebelumnya."

"Mouri-sama? Siapa dia?" Dahi Tenten berkerut menatap Nagato.

"Apa Tenten-sama tidak tau siapa Mouri-sama?" Pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak."

"Mouri-sama adalah putrid dari Negeri ini sebelum Tenten-sama."

"Oh, ternyata anak Suzuki Jiisan? Pantas aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, kami di lahirkan di waktu dan tempat yang jauh berbeda. Mouri lahir ketika aku berusia tiga tahun. Dan kudengar dari Ayah, istri Suzuki Jiisan meninggal dunia ketika melahirkan Mouri. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat bagaimana rupa sepupuku. Tapi karena jarak tempat yang terlampau jauh, hingga saat ini aku belum tau bagaimana rupa Mouri.

Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika kudengar Mouri sudah tidak lagi ada, aku mengurung diriku di kamar. Menyendiri selama berbulan-bulan. Aku sangat sedih mendengar kabar tersebut, sekaligus kecewa dengan Ayah yang selalu menghiraukanku jika sedang merengek memintanya untuk mengizinkanku bertemu Mouri." Pelupuk mata gadis itu tanpa ia sadar sudah di penuhi oleh cairan bening yang siap menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah.

"Apa yang membuat Suzugaoka-sama melarang Tenten-sama bertemu dengan Mouri-sama?"

"Entahlah. Tapi Ayah berkata, jika aku memaksa untuk pergi, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali. Aku sempat tak percaya akan kata-kata Ayahku dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Tapi kini aku percaya. Karena ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, beberapa orang menghadang kami dan menyerang para prajurit. Orang-orang asing itu berusaha melesatkan panahnya ke arah tanduku. Satu panah yang mereka lesatkan berhasil melubangi satu sisi tanduku dan sedikit mengenai bagian leherku. Di tempat yang sama ketika panahmu hampir mengenaiku." Gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya dan memperlihatkan luka kecil yang cukup besar bertengger di sana.

Baiklah, Nagato kembali merasa bersalah ketika Tenten menyinggung kembali kejadian itu. Jika saja panahnya mengenai Tenten, mungkin luka yang ada di sana akan lebih besar dan dalam. "Siapa mereka?" Tanya Nagato.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi aku merasa, mereka sengaja menyerangku untuk menguasai sesuatu yang aku miliki." Tenten memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Apa sekarang Tenten-sama baik-baik saja?"

"Hm. Tapi luka ini terkadang terasa menyengat leherku. Aku tidak tau kenapa?"

"Mungkin panah yang mereka gunakan, sebelumnya sudah di lumuri oleh sesuatu." Pikir Nagato.

"Racun maksudmu?" Tenten sedikit tercekat.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi dilihat dari luka itu, mungkin beberapa hari akan mongering dan sembuh."

"Darimana kau tau? Apa kau seorang tabib?" Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Bukan aku. Tapi Ayahku yang seorang tabib. Dan dia sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika dia memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam misi rahasia."

"Misi rahasia? Maksudmu, Negeri ini memiliki musuh?"

"Para menteri dan semua penghuni istana berpikir begitu. Mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan meninggalnya beberapa menteri, dayang istana, termasuk Isri, anak, dan juga Suzuki-sama sendiri. Sebagian besar dari mereka meninggal dengan cara yang sama. Di tubuh mereka terdapat racun dengan dosisi yang cukup besar. Kami mencurigai, ada orang dalam yang berhianat untuk melancarkan rencana busuk itu."

"Apa Ayahku sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Rencananya, para menteri akan menjelaskan semua itu pada Suzugaoka-sama siang ini."

Jujur, Tenten sedikit takut mengingat teror tersebut yang hingga saat ini belum terungkap siapa pelakunya. Ia takut hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Ayahnya atau bahkan padanya. Karena meskipun ia orang baru, bukan berarti ia lepas dari target pembunuhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus meminta Nagato untuk selalu berada di sisinya? Baiklah, itu konyol. Apa dia harus berada di samping Ayahnya setiap saat? Lalu bagaimana dengan presepsi orang lain tentang dirinya? Ino mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Tapi gadis pirang itu juga manusia yang memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan prajurit yang lain? Namun sejauh ini, Nagato lah satu-satunya prajurit yang paling ia percaya.

"Ehm, Nagato.." Gadis berpaling dengan tatapan ragu. "Apakah konyol, jika aku takut akan teror itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Tenten-sama. Tenten-sama tidak perlu takut akan hal itu. Aku akan selalu menjaga Tenten-sama."

Fuuh..

Tenten menghela nafasnya lega. Meskipun Nagato tidak berkata akan selalu di sampingnya, tapi paling tidak, pria itu berjanji akan menjaganya tanpa ia minta. "Aku percaya padamu." Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Tenten.

"Hei, apa kau sudah sarapan?" Gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Belum Tenten-sama."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ambil ini." Tenten menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal yang di lapisi kain bermotif bunga teratai pada Nagato.

"A-apa ini Tenten-sama?" Tanya Nagato di buat bingung oleh kotak bekal di tangan Tenten.

"Aku membuatnya tadi pagi. Ini adalah rasa terimakasihku padamu. Ambillah."

"E-eeh, a-a…"

"Bisa kau ambil sekarang? Tanganku pegal. Ini berat." Hidung gadis itu memunculkan kerutan.

"I-iya."

Nagato meraih kotak bekal itu dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Ia diam melihat kotak bekal tesebut. Tenten di buat bingung dengan sikap Nagato yang diam tanpa ada niatan akan membuka makanan tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menambahkan bubuk racun kedalamnya." Kata Tenten asal.

"Ti-tidak Tenten-sama. Aku hanya merasa.. Bagaimana bisa aku makan sementara Tenten-sama tidak?" Kata Nagato kikuk.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah sarapan tadi. Jika kau merasa canggung aku berada di sini selagi kau makan, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bermain bersama Rake dan Yumi."

"Tidak.. Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku…"

Tenten tak menggubris perkataan Nagato melainkan segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri kedua kuda yang masih bermain-main di hilir sungai. Beberapa langkah setelah pergi, Tenten sempat berbalik dan melontarkan senyuman penuh arti pada Nagato. Dan hal tersebut membuat pria itu terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Hanya makanan dan sebuah senyuman bukan berarti apa-apa Nagato. Tenanglah.' Pria itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

TBC..

**Hehe, udahan nih chapie yg ini. Silahkan sampaikan komentar di kolom review. Author bakal segan sama reader yg ninggalin jejak (: Kalo mau lanjut cepet, ksih review ya :D**


End file.
